Return of the Thief
by Evil Overlord of my Own Mind
Summary: AU: Risa and Daisuke are engaged, and Dark leaves Daisuke. But Daisuke is no longer in love with Risa, and she leaves him to make matters even worse. However, Daisuke hears a mysterious, deep voice that sounds mysteriously familiar. DaisukeDark SLASH
1. I

Disclaimer: I own no part of DN Angel except for a few manga books. If I was, my name would be Yukiru Sugisaki and I would be off drawing something instead of writing fanfiction of my own creation.

Was that retarded? Let me know, I just woke up.

Author's Note: My first fanfic in a LONG time. If it sucks, don't review. If it doesn't, review if you feel like it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Return of the Thief

Ch. I

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Eighty thousand!"

"Eighty-seven!"

"Ninety!"

"HUNDRED THOUSAND!"

"Hundred and fourteen thousand!"

The room fell silent.

"Once!"

"Twice!"

"SOLD, to the man in the third row with the navy jacket! May I remind bidders that all sales are conducted in American dollars!"

Daisuke sighed and walked off the platform to get a drink. He hated having to sell his art to idiots with no appreciation of art and beauty, idiots who needed something for the art niche in their foyer in their new condo.

He hadn't even sold any that were nice. Well, then, Daisuke had very high standards. In his opinion, only four paintings he had ever done were worth any money whatsoever.

The four he kept in his condo, the condo with the best security system in Tokyo.

"Screw the auction. I'm going home." Daisuke said to himself.

Walking out of the auction house and down the street, he received many glances from curious passers-by. On the subway, a man walked up to him and asked for his autograph. Daisuke complied, signing the completely impossible-to-forge signature that appeared on the upper-right corner of all of his paintings and drawings.

The man turned around and yelled to the entire compartment, "I JUST GOT DAISUKE NIWA'S SIGNATURE!"

Daisuke was so swarmed that he had to get off one stop early.

In front of his condo building, an overeager reporter ran up to him. "Mr. Niwa, what are your thoughts on the private auction that just finished?"

Staring at her, Daisuke said slowly, "My thoughts are that I desperately need to get a bodyguard to discourage eager reporters like yourself."

She slunk away, seemingly hurt.

He walked into the lobby of his condo building, waved at the concierge and doorman, and took the elevator to a button marked 'Private Penthouse: Floor 24.'

Stepping out of the elevator and pressing his middle finger onto a small electronic pad on the one double door in the small hallway, Daisuke entered the door which opened onto a gigantic saltwater fish tank in the entrance.

The fish tank had two notes taped to it. Daisuke walked up and read it.

One was seemingly from himself to Riku. He chuckled, it was from twelfth grade. His writing hadn't changed at all. It was a note asking her out.

The one next to it was written in Risa's trademark purple ink. It consisted of three words.

YOU CHEATING BASTARD

-R.H.

Wait… his writing hadn't changed at all…

Oh shit.

The note from Risa was fastened to the glass with tape attached to a platinum band with a miniature skating rink attached to it.

What a FUCKING idiot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello, you've reached Risa Harada's private cell phone line. Please leave a message, unless you're a cheating bastard. If you are, please hang up now." BEEP

"Risa? You're an idiot. You've seen that note before, and you were happy for your sister. But obviously you don't care what happened in fucking high school. How could you be so stupid? And change your answering machine for Christ's sake. No one gives a shit." CLICK

Daisuke wondered what would happen now. Risa was the person who made Dark leave him. Would Dark return until he could win her over again?

Dark…

As memories flooded into his mind, the hurt at Risa leaving him left.

Daisuke walked to his private studio. No one was ever allowed in here but Daisuke himself.

Next to the window stood without question the best painting he had ever done.

It was a beautiful face turned sideways, looking out at the sky on a starry night. The face had deep, playful violet eyes and rich, deep brown hair with streaks of violet that blew in the wind. Tan, flawless skin was on a bony but still stunning face.

Shortly after Dark left him for good, Daisuke had woken up in the middle of the night and painted this. He hadn't allowed himself to fall in love with Dark. That would have been too easy, and he was afraid Dark would leave him. How can you fall in love with a curse?

The night before Dark left him, he tried to tell Dark how he felt for him, and no one else.

Throughout the barely comprehensible mess that escaped Daisuke's mouth, he registered that the words I, Love, and You came out in the right order.

Did Dark hear? Did he leave because of this? Wouldn't Dark accept him?

Daisuke looked in the mirror above one of the two desks in the long, narrow room. Would Dark accept him as he looked today?

Daisuke had changed drastically. His red hair had grown darker to an auburn and fell straight down in a low pony, tied with two brown pieces of string in neat bows. His striking ruby eyes had stayed the same color, but weren't so big on his face anymore. He had light, feminine features that made him all the more attractive.

Daisuke had a slender build with hardly any muscular mass at all. However, he was still a formidable opponent in fighting, with his amazing reflexes and speed.

He still couldn't compare to Dark. Dark wouldn't even be into other guys anyway, and if he was Daisuke wouldn't be in his league, even close to his standards.

Now Daisuke cried, for Dark and his feelings towards him, for Risa and her stupidity, for everything he had ever cried about.

"DARK WILL NEVER FEEL FOR ME!" He screamed, both to hurt and calm himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

From a shadow, of which there were many in the approaching dusk, a form sadly watched Daisuke break down and heard the scream from Daisuke.

The shadow whispered to himself, "You have no idea how wrong you are, Dai. I'll have my body soon to prove it."

As Daisuke was about to fall asleep with tears still flowing, he felt a comforting presence take hold of him in the shadow and soothe him.

And as sleep finally took him, a voice rang out in the room, a deep, rich, loving voice he had not heard in many years.

"I love you, Dai."

Daisuke cried himself to sleep, after hearing what he thought was a dream, thinking he would never actually hear those words from the one person he needed to hear them from…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So sad… I mean it's sad how much this sucked, in my opinion. But I'm my own worst critic. This will be continued, don't worry…

-Adam


	2. II

Review responses 

Selene: Thank you so much. Trust me, the promise of Dark on top definitely got me writing… ;-D Sometime in this fic, I assure you, you'll see Dark on top…

I'mAGirlxD: Thank you.

Kingstarbuck342 (he emailed me) I know that Dark has violet hair in the anime, but in the manga covers it's brown hair, so I'll stick with that.

And his review was:

Adam… great story but you know Dark has violet hair in the anime, and in pretty much every picture ive seen of him, so you might want to change that.

Thanks, Forest

If there are any other reviews that I haven't seen when I upload this, thank you.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own, you do not sue. (Who actually reads these?)

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing… honestly nothing to say, other than I just woke up yet again, this seems to be the time when I write best, lying in bed with my little Apple laptop.

This chapter dedicated to Selene, the very first reviewer…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Return of the Thief

Ch. II

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sighing and yawning, Daisuke felt around for his alarm clock to turn it off.

It was a few seconds before he realized that he shouldn't have an alarm clock in his studio, or any type of clock whatsoever, or a bed.

He sleepily stuck his head up and looked around.

"How the hell did I wake up here if I fell asleep on the floor?" Daisuke muttered to himself.

"I carried you, perhaps?" A shadow thought to himself, but kept quiet for fear of startling the man still on the bed.

Shrugging it off, Daisuke stepped into his bathroom and took off his clothes. Stepping into the shower which was mirrored due to the immense ego of the former owner of his home, he quietly contemplated the events of the previous night while sitting on the small stool in the shower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sitting in a shadow, Dark watched his beautiful former other half sketch on a 24x36 inch canvas. He sketched a bed, a plain black wooden bed, with white sheets and two pillows occupied by two heads. Under the sheets, two bodies clung to each other in their slumber, and through a window above Dark saw the night sky.

But he was excited, Daisuke was getting paint and a palette now, and his two favorite brushes. Frowning at a part of the sketch and muttering, he picked up another brush much larger than the others. A shadow chuckled, and Daisuke's head turned abruptly. Seeing nothing, which was a pang of sadness in Dark's heart, the redhead turned back to the canvas.

Dark was excited because he would watch Daisuke paint, something that always cheered him. Whenever seeing through the eyes of a Niwa, he laughed whenever seeing a professional musician play, a professional athlete score, or a professional artist work. Daisuke especially, for he painted at minimum Mach 2.

Putting paint onto one side of the brush and a different color on the other, the artist began to paint faster than thought possible, covering a square foot in about twenty seconds, still amazingly detailed.

Daisuke continued in this fashion until an hour and a half later, he looked at a near-finished artwork. All was filled in but some touch-ups and the heads on the pillows.

Smiling, he walked to the kitchen and popped open a 2L carton of milk. Getting a gigantic glass, he poured in half the carton and replaced it in the Sub-Zero fridge.

Walking to the balcony, he stepped on and was assaulted by the smells, sights and sounds of Tokyo. Looking at the city, he decided that if he ever had a family, he would move far away from it.

He wondered if he would ever have a family. 'Dark is the only person I would ever have a family with, so probably not.' Dai thought.

Sigh…

He remembered falling out of love with Risa. As he thought more and more about Dark, the 'Japanese Paris Hilton', as some called her, was less and less attractive.

Her voice, which he had before thought sound and melodious, became scratchy and annoying.

Her smile, which he had thought sweet, was fake and bubbly.

The most intimate nights of passion with her lay dead at the feet of the mere thought of spending the night with the Phantom Thief.

It was about now that his thoughts took a turn for the R-rated.

Going back inside, Daisuke got a sketchpad, pencil, charcoal, and black gel pen, his favorite materials for drawing.

Mind still set on 'Unsuitable for Younger Children', Daisuke sat down at his kitchen counter and drew every single sculpted line on the thief's body.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was at least 1:30 AM. Daisuke had left for bed hours ago, and he had constantly tossed and turned on the king-size waterbed to no avail.

He got to thinking about… who else? The artist slapped himself in the face.

"Face it. I'm fuckin' obsessed." He said to no one in particular.

His mind centered on the night Dark left him. He had just told Risa about his secret identity, and as he held Risa as she slept, a deep voice rang in his mind.

Three years ago, the last thing Dark said to him was this…

"If you ever need me again, don't hesitate to call. Who knows, Dai? I might just come pick that lock for you. Later." Then the warm, playful presence disappeared from his mind, and he stood dumbstruck at the thought of never having to transform again in either of the Harada's presence.

'Of course, that's all my childish mind would care about.' The artist thought dejectedly.

Who knows, Dai?

"Dark?"

He sighed.

"Dark? Come back to me. I need you. I need your warm, playful presence in my life. I need the legendary phantom thief, I need your big ego, your touch in the back of my mind, your warmth… I need you, Dark. I love you…"

He lied down again. Nothing would happen. Of course not, with a call as retarded as that.

Looking at the wall, Daisuke thought he saw a certain shadow disappear. He shrugged.

The artist's eyes closed and he went to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere in a rural area of Japan, a man's voice rang out in the Niwa mausoleum, at the foot of a stone marked, "This tomb dedicated to the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark."

"Come back to me. I need you. I need your warm, playful presence in my life. I need the legendary phantom thief, I need your big ego, your touch in the back of my mind, your warmth… I need you, Dark. I love you…"

A body lay under this stone. It slept in a deep sleep, but it's consciousness roamed freely, content to watch life until he was called.

Suddenly, the spirit of the body snapped into place at the sound of the call.

A jagged breath was drawn in and violet eyes snapped open. An intense compulsion filled the mind of the man: Find Daisuke.

How old was he? What did he look like? It didn't matter. At least there wasn't an age problem for the man himself, he ages along with his past carrier until a new Niwa is born.

He would go to Daisuke. He would find Daisuke.

Breaking the door down and effectively scaring the living shit out of a few passers-by, the 28-year-old Phantom Thief Dark took his first step into the world in his own body.

He looked down and blushed thoroughly, and retreated into the building. Another intense compulsion filled his mind: Find clothes. Or at least a cover-up until he got some…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Da da da dum… Not sure if that can be called a cliffie, there… I'll call it one, though… a cliffie I laughed my ass off while writing…

Do you guys think I should start writing in character's POV's? I've never liked doing it, myself, but if you think it would be good I'll do it. Also, the part where Dark watched Daisuke paint, was that as stupid as it looked to me? Can i have an opinion on that part?

Thanks…

-Adam

Hey! Look! There's a button down there that says 'Submit review.' Wonder what that does. Why not try it out?


	3. III

Review Responses 

LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: My favorite number is 7822.1415898862215100867456199314102332014. ) And I almost always remember that… lol, well most of it…

ImAGirlxD: You're welcome, expect updates at this speed for the next week or so.

Miko102: Lol, that image stuck in my mind for a while.

XmoodRingX: Thank you very much.

Negolatataknofelet: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderfully sexy anime dudes or anything affiliated with DN Angel. Except a few manga books.

Author's Note: Bored… Tired… Entertaining thoughts of a nude Dark breaking down my bedroom door (see end of ch. II)… a real A/N at the end of this chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Return of the Thief

Ch. III

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Takeshi Saehara was visiting his wife's family in a small town just north of Kyoto. Late at night, almost 1:30 AM, he woke up and brought a flashlight to take a walk in the park down the street.

Once he got there, he saw it was more of a forest than a park. He shrugged, put extra bug repellent on, and walked down a small path he stumbled upon.

Eventually he came to an old, scary-looking building inscribed with NIWA. It looked like a mausoleum. Could it be related to Daisuke's family?

He sat down on a small bench in front of the mausoleum. In a few minutes, a woman with her dog walked by and sat down next to him, and did not notice Takeshi until he spoke.

"Um, hi." Takeshi said, amused at her surprised reaction when she noticed him.

"Sorry. Didn't see you, I have horrible night vision."

"Me too." The man waved his flashlight in the air around them while turning it on.

"Name's Amaya Ishii." The girl said.

"Takeshi Saehara. Pleased to meet yo-"

He was cut off by a loud growl from inside the building and a sharp crack. They snapped their heads towards the mausoleum.

The ancient door of the building broke down, and in it's place was a tall, handsome man with familiar brown hair and violet eyes… who was completely nude.

He seemed to realize this fact at the same time as Takeshi and Amaya. He blushed thoroughly and retreated.

It was about half a minute before either of them spoke.

"Who the fuck was that, why did he break down the door of my cousin's family's mausoleum, why was he in there in the first place, and why was he unaware that he was completely naked?" These questions escaped Amaya's mouth in rapid succession.

"You're Daisuke's cousin?" Takeshi asked her quizzically.

"Yeah. Don't ask me for an autograph or anything."

"I have tons. I've been his friend since grade 5."

"And you're here why..?"

"My mother and father-in-law live here."

"Anyway. Back to what just happened."

"Go in and check it out..?"

"Come with me?"

"Sure." Takeshi smiled at his new friend.

He took out his LED flashlight and shined it in the mausoleum. On the floor, still naked, a man went through an old chest in the darkness.

The man was muttering something along the lines of, "Every single Niwa treasure that exists, and no damn clothes. Shit, shit, shit…"

"I'll give you clothes," Takeshi started in a surprisingly clear voice (surprising because he was scared shitless), "if you tell me exactly who are you and what you're doing here."

"And I'll pay you handsomely, boy, if you tell me exactly where I can find Daisuke Niwa." The anonymous man said in a rich, deep voice while still searching for something to wear.

"Another rabid fan? You have no business here."

The nude man had Takeshi pinned against the wall in less than a second, moving from the steamer chest to the other man's body in a fluid movement with inhuman speed.

"I'll have you know, _boy_, that I am an extremely close friend of Daisuke, and if you don't tell me where he is this very _second_ I will fling you through the wall of this building for making _assumptions_ that I am not fond of." He said in a perfectly calm tone, but the steely glint in his eyes betrayed him.

The violet-eyed man glanced down. "And give me something to wear, not that I mind being like this in front of a sexy woman like you have here." He winked.

Surprising everyone, he yelled "WIZ!" as if he was calling a dog.

A furry rabbit-like animal that looked vaguely familiar to Takeshi materialized on top of the coffin next to the three people.

"I know you know this place pretty well, Wiz. Can you find my clothes in here somewhere? I'll get you some strawberries after if you're nice."

"Kyuuu!" the furry animal replied happily at the mention of strawberries. Wiz jumped and walked to a chest next to the stone with a carving of Dark on it. Chewing a hole in the top, the rabbit… thing gave the violet-eyed man his usual clothes and he dressed quickly.

"Thank you, Wiz. Strawberries as soon as I find some."

"Kyu."

"Now, Takeshi, that was your name, wasn't it? Can you get me a shower and some food? Being temporarily dead and brought to life in a new body… Kinda takes a lot out of you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As he finished breakfast, Daisuke reflected on the previous night, when he had called Dark. He felt… different this morning, somehow. The artist had felt for a while now that he was being watched by something, but as normal in a life full of fame, he grew used to the feeling. This morning, it was gone. He felt free… but to him, to be free from this felt bad, like he was missing something.

To a much lesser extent… it was how he felt when Dark left him.

Walking over to his Apple laptop and booting it up, he idly stared out the window at Tokyo while waiting for everything to load. Once he signed in (Password: P4N70MTH13F (Read it closely)) he signed into My Yahoo, MSN, Hotmail, and his personal website, as was his usual morning ritual.

On My Yahoo, he scrolled past his favorite American comics down to his horoscope. It was quite unsettling:

Gemini: A loved one or friend with whom you have been in strained/long-distance contact could contact you today. Expect a phone call or email. Maybe he/she could drop by for a visit in the future. If they do, work hard to impress them!

'In the odd event that this came true, who would it be?' Daisuke wondered. Maybe his father, who he hadn't seen in a while. His old friend Masahiro? Dark…

As soon as that thought entered his mind, he slapped himself. Hard. An e-mail from Takeshi popped up.

Hey Daisuke!

Thought you should know that I'm in your family's hometown, visiting some of my family.

Strange… at 1:30 or so this morning, I took a walk past your family mausoleum, and the door was busted down from the inside.

A man was in there, completely naked, promising to pay me handsomely if I told him where to locate you.

I insulted him, and he attacked me suddenly, and persuaded me to take him to buy clothed and get him food and a shower.

He refuses to tell me his name, also.

What should I do? Help…

From, your friend Takashi

Quickly, Daisuke typed a short reply.

Takeshi Saehara. Haven't seen you in a while, so caught up between your reporting and your wife.

I'm confused. What should I do? Just tell him where to find me. If he's that eager, fine.

-Daisuke

He sat, still staring at Takeshi's email.

Suddenly, another email popped up onto his screen, from Takeshi's account. He clicked on it.

It was written using the new Handwrite feature, which Takeshi hated. Strange.

The word on the screen sent chills through his body, and he nearly fainted.

He replied to Takeshi. " Is this some kind of a joke?"

But the message was programmed to act as his background, with some tricky little piece of programming. As he closed his mail the word startled him yet again.

On his screen, written in a long, elegant hand with the 'calligraphy' feature, was the familiar signature that appeared on every note Dark had ever written. Dark…

**SLAP**

Another email came from Takeshi.

It's not a joke. Your friend here pushed me aside and wrote it to you. I kicked him off. Why? Dark disappeared…

Around the same time you got back with Risa three years ago… Remember?

Takeshi

The stunned artist stared straight ahead, unaware of the persistent knocking on his front door…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Too tired to write any sort of witty AN, so just please review.

-Adam


	4. IV

Review responses: Actually, I'm going to stop listing them because more always come in right after I post the new chapter, there's no point. However, my favorite colors are platinum and any shade of gray, white, or black.

Disclaimer: If you've heard of it, I don't own it.

Author's Note: It's 10:40 pm. I'm hot. I'm tired. I'm in need of a warm fluffy pillow. THIS WILL SUCK, if any of the above clues didn't catch you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Return of the Thief

Ch. IV

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Satoshi Hikari was hot, tired, and pissed as he knocked on the door of his best friend.

Hot both because of his appearance, and because it was May and summer had arrived early.

Tired because he was forced to get out of bed to get to work so early, and missed his sit-in-daze routine.

(A/N: You have to have read volume three of the DNA manga to get this.)

And pissed because his friend, client, and ex-boyfriend refused to open the door.

Eventually Satoshi picked up his cell phone and dialed the number of the residence he was standing in front of.

"Niwa."

"Hikari. Open your damn door."

The door swing open and revealed Daisuke, still holding the phone, dressed in nothing but blue plaid boxers.

"I did. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Get off the phone and talk to me in person."

They both pressed a button on their phones and sat down on the huge semi-circle couch in Daisuke's living room.

"Why wouldn't you answer the door?"

"Look at this."

Daisuke carried his laptop over to the couch, still covered with the signature of someone who shouldn't be awake, or alive, whichever you prefer.

"You scan that?"

"This was sent to me in an email from Takeshi. But read the other emails."

He got the others on the screen and passed the PowerBook to Satoshi.

"So Dark woke up?"

"How could he?"

"Who knows?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Daisuke poured them both some green tea.

"So why'd you come over this early?" Daisuke asked his manager and friend.

They proceeded to talk at length about opening some of his works in a new gallery…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Just north of Kyoto, a certain Phantom Thief sat at a small terminal inside an internet café in the village he was in.

Remembering all of his time at American and Japanese universities while he was dead, watching hackers for hours on end, he got into the Japanese government and created an identity for himself. After all, it had only been three years since the disappearance of Legendary Phantom Thief Dark Mousey, so he couldn't very well use that name.

Typing in 'Takumi Nakahara' as his name, within about an hour he had printed a driver's license, a birth certificate, and other government papers under the same identity. For a picture, he used the webcam to snap a photo of himself and uploaded it directly.

A few minutes after he was done, he went online and signed up for a few credit cards. With his thieving skills, he'd need them after a while.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, a man boarded a train bound for Tokyo.

Armed only with a small leather briefcase in which was a few bottles of water, a rather expensive pen, and enough money to buy a small house, the man dressed in an insanely expensive black Italian suit was only missing one thing.

He flicked two daggers into his sleeves out of nowhere just as a stewardess knocked on his compartment door.

The man motioned for her to enter while closing his briefcase. He handed her his ticket as she gaped at the gorgeous man with white-blond hair.

"Can I see some identification?" She asked the man.

The blond flipped out a driver's license to her, emblazoned with the name KRAD HIKARI.

As she left the compartment, she sworn she could have heard the man say under his breath, "Niwa... Dark… time's up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bwa ha ha ha ha…

This was short, I know, but I don't want to put any more filler or ID in here, it's annoying to me as well.

A.N from the day of posting: Sorry this was so late. Been pretty sidetracked, and internet's been down regularly. (Dad: Of course I know which one's the network cable! Lol…)

-Adam


	5. V

Disclaimer: If I owned DN Angel, I assure you that the yaoi fangirls and fanboys of the manga world would be much, much happier.

Author's Note: I just downloaded 4 Dark-Dai wallpapers… Kind of got me back on track from the recent Dai/Satoshi kick I've been on.

The next few chapters are going to treat Daisuke horribly, with Krad coming into the picture. The M rating will really come into play with some pretty harsh scenes worthy of a T-plus. I assure you it won't be very funsicle to write, but there will be a huge battle between Dark and Krad at the end, and shortly after that the Dark-Dai lemon that you've all been waiting for. In total, I expect this fic to get to 10 or 15 chapters. This chapter itself treats Risa horribly… don't read if you love Risa. (If you do in the first place, you're completely mental.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Return of the Thief

Ch. V

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daisuke was dreaming, he was sure of it.

He was outside, and Krad was flying him, though not in a kind way. He was screaming, "Let me go! Krad! Let go!" as Krad took him through the air by his neck. He was very high up; when he looked down he could barely see most of Tokyo.

Suddenly, he was falling, looking up as he fell, and seeing Krad battle a man with black wings, a battle that would ultimately end the life of one of the fighters.

Then, he was lying on his waterbed, breathing heavily as his cell phone rang on his bedside table.

After realizing what the sound was, it stopped and he went to grab the small Sony Ericsson gadget and dialed his own number in.

"Hello, you've reached Daisuke Niwa. It seems that I'm not mortally inclined to pick up the phone right now. You can email me at…" etc… BEEP

"Hey Dai-san… This is Riku, I heard about Risa, no offense but my bitch of a sister was never good enough for you… Anyway, I thought I should let you know that Risa was just on the phone with someone. I don't know whom, but whoever it was, now has your private home phone and address. No idea why. Eventually, right before saying bye, she had said "Good. Make the bitch pay. I needed an excuse to get rid of him, so I just stole a note from his high school binder to my sister." Freaky, I know… I think she was talking about you… Anyway, that's all. Still open for lunch with Satoshi on Tuesday, thanks for inviting me in the first place… Bye Dai-san!" CLICK

Daisuke blinked.

"What the fuck? Crazy bitch… Shit, who the fuck could she have…" In the next few minutes, the artist cursed more than he had since a very embarrassing incident involving a transformation at a very bad time and a shower in grade 11.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riku Harada put down the phone and gasped. She had forgot to say to Daisuke that the man had come over to the house the Harada sisters shared during the phone call. She didn't see him, she was in the back when she heard the door ring and decided to call Daisuke.

Sighing, she picked up her things and went inside the house. As she went inside, she sworn she heard a voice say "Heh… the final phone call..."

After half an hour during which Riku lied on her bed and read the news, occasionally pausing to skip a track on her iPod mini, she wondered why her sister hadn't come out of her office/bedroom yet.

She knocked on the door; no answer. Had they left and she didn't hear? No, she would have seen; she would have had to walk past Riku's door, which was open.

The door was unlocked. She turned the knob and peered in, not noticing the warm breath on her neck…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Risa slowly opened the door, though she was eager to know the identity of the discloser of many of her ex-fiancé's secrets.

On her stoop stood a gorgeous man with long, white-blond hair in a black suit with a black tie and shirt under.

"Krad Hikari. Sorry I'm here a bit early, your home is closer to the train station than I had thought." He offered a hand to her.

"It's no problem. Risa Harada. Shall we go into my office?"

"Of course. Lead the way."

As they walked upstairs, Krad took note of the girl's provocative attire, even when she was at home. 'Whore', he silently thought.

As they entered a room, Risa blushed thoroughly. "Oh my God. Shit! I'm ordering new chairs for my office. I could sit on the bed, I guess…" She trailed off.

He sent a warm smile at her, while thinking 'How much better could this get?'

She sat down on the bed and motioned for Krad to close the door. In one corner of the room was a fully functional office, in the other a fully functional bathroom.

"This room is completely soundproofed, so I expect we'll be safe. Could you close the window, please?"

Krad walked to the window, looking down at a girl on the phone on the patio. She closed the phone and walked towards the house. "Heh… the final phone call…" he chuckled.

He then slammed the window shut with slightly more force than necessary.

In seconds, he was on top of her.

"Mr. Hikari! What are you doing! I'll call the police…"

"You should have expected that there would be a price for this video in my pocket, here. Lie passively, and you will know things about your Niwa that people would really… kill for…"

In a series of fluid movements, she was lying nude on the bed as Krad tied her arms and legs to the bedposts in an X shape.

In another, he had removed his pants and underwear and was straddling her face, pushing his already-hard manhood into her mouth. She got the hint and began sucking as he caressed her breasts with his thighs.

After a minute, he moved down and inserted an index finger into each of her entrances. She moaned softly as he stretched her to his dirty will.

As he poised himself to enter her, she said loudly "Stop! Hikari! You'll rip me in ha-" Krad laid a finger over her lips and whispered into her ear.

"That's the point, Risa… I will rip you. I will break you, tear your body into tiny pieces. You should have known that since the very minute I entered your home. Anyone who knows that myself and Mr. Niwa have any relation whatsoever shall die, got that?"

To conclude his statement he pressed the head of his cock against her clit and rubbed softly. She shrieked despite herself.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He smirked evilly.

Giving no warning whatsoever, he thrusted quickly into her, and worked up an incredibly fast rhythm despite her screams of pain.

He spilled his seed deep into her, and moved up again to her mouth. He closed her jaw around him and when she wouldn't do anything, he produced a knife and slashed her thigh. She screamed as he commanded, "Now, bitch.", forcing her to suck him until she tasted every last drop of his release.

She spit it at him and he leaned forward and stabbed her in the heart many times until she was dead. He then sliced a calligraphic K on her stomach and proceeded to mutilate her body with the knife disgustingly.

Removing the rest of his clothing, he silently slipped out the door, hiding in the room across the hall just as the other girl clicked open the door with the mutilated body. She screamed as he sneaked up behind her, silently sliding a knife towards her…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dark stood on a hill silently. No one was around anywhere. Silently, he removed his shirt and concentrated hard.

After a few minutes, his shoulder blades turned pitch black and began to grow out. Ten minutes after he had started, and they were two feet long sticking out from his back.

Another five minutes, and they began to shape, and five minutes after that they had grown drastically.

Roughly an hour later, two immense black and violet bird-like wings folded around his body, awaiting flight.

What happened was this. While dead, he had read more about angels and family identities. He read about himself, Krad, and more from other families. The Niwas and Hikaris were the only people strong enough to summon their tenshi. Yes, tenshi, it was called.

So he thought, one day, if Krad had wings, why couldn't he? Why'd he have to use Wiz?

He found a method for summoning the tenshi in one of the books he had found. After summoning, their was two pages devoted to growing the wings. Krad had done it, and now Dark had as well.

Clutching a slip of paper on which were the address, phone numbers, mug shots (speeding), and other things of Daisuke Niwa, he jumped into the air and let the wings do the work.

'Tokyo, get ready.' Dark thought as he flew south-east , perpendicular to the wind. 'Get ready for the return of the Thief.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I really need a shower… I would have won $100 bucks on Bingo if it wasn't for that damn B2… Kinda pissed. Get ready for the return of the Title! Lol…

-Adam


	6. VI

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, some manga, a few pieces of fan art, and some of the ideas that help the story.

A/N at end… Read it, there's some important stuff there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Return of the Thief

Ch. VI

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At roughly 2 PM Daisuke got up from his bench and admired the scene from his dream, a black-winged angel fighting a white-winged high in the sky on a medium sized canvas. Walking out of the studio, he saw the painting he had done earlier, the two people sleeping. Daisuke knew exactly who he was going to put there, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

There was a knock on his door, and the artist went to open it.

In front of him was a girl with a few sheets of paper. Normally Daisuke would have paid attention to her, but she had kind of a 'fuck-me' undertone that he never liked in a person.

"Hello… I'm Kimiko Ito from building management… I've just been hired here under the position of facilities reservation, and Mr. Shintani told me…"

'Oh shit.' The redhead thought, watching her face.

"Daisuke Niwa! Oh my God, I just bought a print of your 'Keys' for my boyfriend's birthday, if I could get your autograph to go with it that would be amazing… could you make it out to Isamu please?"

Getting a black gel pen from the kitchen and a piece of paper, in a tall, narrow, and somewhat messy he wrote 'Happy Birthday, Isamu… -Dai.' And did his signature after.

As the smiling fangirl stepped back into the elevator, the artist chuckled once he realized she had forgot to tell him what she had come for.

He sat down and started drawing aimlessly, wondering what the outcome would be.

Daisuke sat there drawing for almost three hours, when he was halted by a loud noise coming from his balcony.

When the redhead looked out the balcony door, his curious expression turned to one of terror and confusion…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riku shuddered as she felt warm breath on her neck, and turned around slowly to find nothing.

"How inobservant you are… Makes me want to do simply _unmentionable_ things to you, my dear…" The voice came from behind.

She whipped her small pistol out of her pocket and pointed it at the heart of her attacker.

"Hypocrite. Always assess all strengths of your enemy before challenging." She shot back.

Riku faced the light-haired man and was surprised to see a completely naked man with an erection who was somewhat splattered in blood.

"Your sister screamed for you, you know. It's not my blood."

Keeping a calm face and fighting down her emotions as she had been trained through years of martial arts studies, she shot the small pistol at the man's heart and watched her bullet go through nothing but air, eventually lodging in a wall.

Riku looked behind her to see the same man with growing peaks from his back, and was startled and amazed when they burst into white wings.

"As you said…" The man came forward, twisted the pistol out of her hand, and threw it down with such force that it made a gigantic dent in the hardwood floor.

"Hypocrite."

Ten minutes later, Krad had put on some loose black pants that he had found on the neighbor's laundry line and flew to a circular, modern building in an expensive fashion district in downtown Tokyo, leaving Riku to deal with her injuries.

He hovered outside the second-highest floor of the building and picked up a chair on the balcony, flinging it through the window. As Daisuke looked up in horror, the blond wore a sadistic smile, perfectly aware of the black-winged man flying at full speed towards him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dark neared Tokyo at about 5 PM. He had stopped for the night at some small town with a very long name he couldn't remember and slept in until almost noon.

Closer and closer to Daisuke, he flew; occasionally stopping to get a drink or a snack in a town he flew over.

He eventually came to downtown Tokyo; quickly spotting the building that he had watched Daisuke in for so long.

Seeing white wings hovering outside Daisuke's window, coherent thought was lost from his mind and primal instinct took over.

Krad hates Daisuke.

Krad will kill Daisuke.

Dark must kill Krad.

Dark must protect Daisuke.

Forming an elegant sword in his hand not caring to consider how he had done it, the phantom thief full at full speed towards the white-winged evil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Half-Blood Prince came out at midnight last night, and I've already finished it. It took me 20 hours and 8 minutes to finish it but I only actually read for 6 hours or less. IS THIS NORMAL?

Four people now have told me that Dark has purple hair, and I've wrote brown in this fic. THE MANGA AND THE ANIME ARE NOT THE EXACT SAME. I advise anyone who has told me or is considering telling me that the famed phantom thief has violet hair to purchase or read manga volume #3 at your local Chapters, Barnes & Noble, Silver Snail, Anime Market, or whatever. I also advise you to take a thorough look at it...

Note: Written from July 14-16, 2005. This one took me a really long time; countless times I rewrote that scene at the end. However, posted on the 18 because it was finished at 11:20 pm on the 16 and I was out all day on the 17…

-Adam


	7. VII

Disclaimer: If I owned it, this wouldn't count as fanfiction.

Author's Note: I've been really busy, everyone. I was at my grandparent's house doing stuff with them, because when my mom dropped me off there she said, "These are your grandparents. Enjoy them while you can." And I got kind of freaked… Then my aunt, uncle and cousins came over with their trailer and stole all of our free time… anyway, I also asked out my editor, who's two years older than me and looks like a young Legolas. What the fuck was I thinking? I'm not even sure what happened there. So… this chapter's not been seen by him, only by my beta Catherine. (Otherwise known as spicyedge)

Oh, and thanks to Akai for the lengthy review on Dark's hair… 'Twas interesting, but you should know that volume 5 is the only one I don't have…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Return of the Thief

Ch. VII

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daisuke was dreaming.

He'd had this dream before. He was being carried through the sky by Krad, struggling thoroughly in the air, yelling, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Only this time… there was no alarm clock…

Krad stopped and held the artist by the neck. "Let go, you say?"

Screaming, he fell into the sky, watching Krad battle a black-winged figure who had a long Japanese sword, while Krad fought back with a staff tipped with two small blades. The ground approached faster and faster, and Daisuke screamed loudly for help, yet nothing happened.

When he was less than a yard from the ground, strong arms encircled him… and everything went black…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, news cameras were blazing around the Harada residence, as two bodies were carried out. Both had a sheet draped over them, and they were loaded into the back of the ambulance, which took off towards the hospital. In front of the house stood Satoshi, surrounded by microphones.

The Hikari's eyes were glowing darkly as he commented for the reporters.

"I am shocked and appalled at the horrible fate of the Haradas. Two of my dearest friends… one dead, one in hospital… it's disgusting."

The next question was asked by a young man who easily parted the crowd of reporters with his cameraman and microphone.

"As past commander of the Tokyo police force and close friend of the Haradas, do you have a suspect on the killer?"

"Takeshi? Is that you?" Satoshi said, amused.

"Yeah. Answer."

"I do have a suspect, who is unfortunately another of my close friends and a dangerous criminal. Evidence against the suspect is the state of the bodies when I walked into the house and- HOLY SHIT!" Satoshi screamed, pointing straight up.

The startled reporters followed Satoshi's finger, which was pointing towards a man with long, blond hair coming rapidly towards them…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dark sped after Krad as he carried a struggling Daisuke through the Tokyo skies. Suddenly, the white-winged man turned and held Daisuke up by his neck.

"Let go, you say?" Krad said evilly, while smiling in Dark's direction.

"NO! DAISUKE!" But it was too late, Daisuke was screaming, falling towards the ground at an increasing rate.

"Hello, Mousy."

Speeding towards the blond, Dark attacked relentlessly while chanting darkly an ages-old incantation that widened Krad's eyes in fear.

"No… Mousy… you can't…" Krad whimpered.

"…on nari bayo Niwa al am cora ria!" Dark finished, enshrouding his hands in violet and black fire.

"I can, Krad. Your family will remember me not as an enemy, but as a savior that ended the curse of the Hikaris!"

And with that, Dark quickly plunged his hands deep into Krad's chest, making him writhe and scream in pain. The Hikari's wings disappeared and the staff vanished, leaving a mortal human in Krad's place.

"And as a mortal, Krad… you can die a mortal death."

With that, Krad fell towards the ground, and Dark flew in the direction Daisuke had fallen at incredible speed, catching the redhead in his arms unharmed.

Flying to the Niwa's house, Dark softly laid the artist in his bed.

"Sleep tight, my Daisuke…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Now, who can answer me these questions… Do you want Krad to die? Do you want Satoshi to die? Do you want Dark to be there when Daisuke wakes up? Do you want me to stop wasting your time with interactive ANs?

-Adam


	8. VIII

Disclaimer: If I owned DN Angel, the rating would be considerably higher than T…

Authors Note: I am SO sorry I haven't posted in so long. I got back to Toronto 4 days after posting the last chapter. There's just too much to do now that I'm technically in civilization, so I barely get time to write.

So, will I kill Krad? Maybe. Will I kill Satoshi? Maybe. Will Dark be there? Maybe. Will I kill Riku? I don't know, she isn't even in this chapter. Thanks for saying I'm not annoying you all.

Oh my God. 77 reviews at last count. I  DEM ALL! Whoever is the hundredth reviewer I will write a special one-shot for, with the hundredth choosing both the pairing and the anime. That should keep people reviewing, mm?

This chapter's dedicated to someone that none of you know, so it's pointless in saying the name.

Ohayo Good Morning

Kagehinata Double-faced (tell me if I'm wrong)

Also a note that no one will care about: I've shortened my line-break from 24 zeros to 10 zeros, mainly because it takes less than half the time. It now looks like:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Return of the Thief

Ch. VIII

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daisuke awoke at ten at night to the feeling of something being gently placed on his face. Startled, he opened his eyes.

Finding a piece of paper on his face, he whirled it off and looked around. He was in his own bedroom, unhurt, and there was no one in the room.

Stalking through his entire condo and checking every hiding spot imaginable, he came to the conclusion that there was no one in his home but himself, and the wind blew the paper onto his face. Yes.

Just because there wasn't a single window open in the condo didn't mean there couldn't be wind, right?

Utterly perplexed, Daisuke sat on his bed and accidentally crushed the paper. Hearing it, he got up and was able to read…

"Tonight at eleven, I'll be coming… to take the 'Kagehinata'. –Dark"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Standing over Krad's dying form, Satoshi stared in disbelief. There were merely bruises in place of wings, loose blond hair instead of an iron cross. Quickly, Satoshi shook the unconscious body awake.

"Krad?"

"My Satoshi…" The (now literally) fallen angel said, with his eyes closed.

"You're dying."

"Thanks, love. Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

Krad opened his eyes which held a manic glint.

"Kill the Niwa. I want the thief to suffer… worse than I…"

"I can't kill-" Satoshi was cut off by Krad's finger.

"You can. Why don't I… help you?"

The body which Satoshi had leaned on disappeared and turned into a golden-white mist, which ghosted into the blue-haired man.

"Wha-" Again Satoshi was cut off as he dropped to the floor and appeared to writhe in pain for what to him seemed like hours.

When the police commander stood, it was with golden eyes with the same manic glint.

"Yes, Krad…" the words were spoken in both Satoshi's and Krad's voice at once.

"Kill the Niwa… I'll do my best…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dark waited in his namesake as the clock reached eleven, waiting for Daisuke… of course, he could walk in this very moment, but his constant need to be over-dramatic prevented him from doing anything of the like.

Eventually, Daisuke flipped on the light and walked in. It was 10:59. He sat down on a chair next to the Kagehinata, a painting depicting a tall sakura tree, half of which was rich with full blossoms as it would be in the spring, and the other slowly dropping as in the fall. It was one of Daisuke's earliest and most treasured paintings.

The thief stepped forward as the clock in the other room slowly chimed eleven times.

"A beautiful painting, this." Dark said, walking forward and picking up the painting.

The artist visibly tensed and slowly turned.

"Well, I'm supposed to steal it and return it to the Niwas, or in this case, the remaining Niwa. So here you go."

Dark plopped the painting onto Daisuke's lap. He met the eyes of the thief and blanched.

"Dar-"

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt what would surely be an extremely touching moment… But really, I don't have time for silly lover's antics… Niwa… die."

With that, Satoshi walked into the room, holding a long black staff tipped with two blades. A double ended spear. As he smiled malevolently at the two, white wings sprouted from his back, knocking canvasses and paints to the ground in the narrow room.

"Satoshi…" Daisuke gaped.

"Hikari… what has he done to you?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I bet no one expected that, eh? Krad… semi-died, Satoshi hasn't died yet, Riku won't be mentioned until the last chapter now, Dark wasn't there… more questions for you.

Should Satoshi die fighting them? Yes, they will fight… Should the entire next chapter be a fight, or should I put a lemon in?

Some announcements… I'm not going to be able to update for over a week. I'm leaving on vacation on Sunday morning and returning on the following Sunday. I'll be able to write and check reviews, but not update.

Also, this story is maxing out at 10 chapters. I am not doing a sequel, but anyone else is welcome to continue it. I'll be doing the one-shot for the hundredth reviewer, and if that person wants a sequel, so be it. But that's all.

Now, do I write after this a Harry/Draco HP fic or a Scryed fic? Both I have pretty good ideas for… I'm really stuck, so can you, faithful reviewers, help me decide? Damn, what a long AN.

-Adam


	9. Une Note Sommaire de l'Auteur

Don't worry, I'm not cancelling this story. There's still two more chapters to go.

Just another note to put up here, saying that yes, I'm alive, and no, I haven't forgotten about this. Chapter IX and Chapter X will be up as soon as I, er, start them.

Should be soon.

Anyway, this concludes the short little note, so expect something either on this story or as a new story up on this account within a week or so. I'm just getting back into writing after a hard but really, really fun first semester, and things should be going at a slower pace now.

I'm thinking of an idea for another Dai-Dark fic… not sure which I should do first… depends. If I continued this, you'd get your climatic fight scene between Satoshi/Krad and Dark and within two weeks the lemon you've all been waiting for, but if I started the new one, you'd get lots of sweet fluffiness and angst between the two and tons of lemons. Leave a review saying which concept you want me to pursue for the time being.

Thanks guys.

-Adam


End file.
